Stupid Cupid
by GeniusInDisguise
Summary: Uncontrollarble giggles, whistful sighs, the biggest crush ever...oh please! What a teenage girl!Finally...FINALLY edited,will AND new chapter uploaded. (i'm open to any ideas you have, too) Please RR
1. Nothing Better In The World

Ginny ran as fast as she possibly could, skidding around a corner, her red braids flailing madly. Checking her watch, she realized the horrible mistake she was making: she was late for potions! How could this happen? She was going to get so many points taken away that they were sure to lose the House Cup! And Daniel Malfoy, that idiot cousin of Draco will be ruthless-SMACK!  
  
"Oh-uh Sorry, Ginny!" Harry knelt and began to collect some of Ginny's things that had spread all over the corridor. Ginny stared at him; she could feel the blush creeping up from her collar. He was so sweet...and cute...and brave...and nice...and smart...and OH MY LORD, POTIONS STATED FIVE MINUTES AGO!  
  
"That's ok! I-uh-late! Gotta go!" She said all this very hurriedly and sped down the hallway leaving her Charms essay in Harry's lap. Ginny felt herself flying down the stairs that lead the dungeons, skipping at least four at a time. She had been sweaty from running so fast (not to mention the embarrassment from crashing into Harry) but it was very cool down here and she saw the goose bumps rising on her arms. But there was no time to spare! Ginny slipped silently through the door just as Severus Snape, the Potions Master, had his back turned, writing the ingredients for a Laughing Draught on the blackboard. She sat quietly next to her blonde best friend, Melody Pratchet, in the very back of the room. Melody shot her a quite harsh glare that quickly reminded Ginny that she had promised to not be late.  
  
"Tell me, Miss Weasley," began the greasy haired professor, with his back still turned to the class, "how is it that only the students associated with your family are the ones find it amusing to interupt my class." Daniel Malfor sniggered, and whispered something behind his hand to a friend. "I say," Snape continued in his oily voice, "I do beleive that the lot of you have grown a rather dislike for me, and we know that that will never do." The sarcastic tone in his voice was almost unbearable, the laughter of the Slytherins made it worse. When Ginny opened her mouth to protest she felt a sharp pain in the side of her leg and realized that Melody had kicked her.  
  
"Ignore it!" Melody whispered.  
  
"Gryffindors, please note," said Snape from his desk as the students began to prepare their own Laughing Draughts, "that twenty points will be taken, for your classmate's tardiness and cheek."  
  
"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" Melody shrieked, waiving her skinny arms about as they entered the Great Hall for lunch. "Twenty points! Twenty points! For five minutes' tardiness!" She began clumsily serving herself tomato soup which slopped messily all over the table cloth, but Melody hardly noticed. "I mean, isn't it ironic that the only biased teacher in this whole school just happened to bias against US! It's just our luck! Ginny are you even listening to me?"  
  
"What? Oh, yes, of course..." Said Ginny wistfully. She wasn't really listening, and Melody knew it. Harry had just seated himself a little ways down the table between his two best friends: Ginny's older brother Ron, and a brown-haired over-achiever named Hermione Granger. Ginny thought that she was the second luckiest girl alive (the first, of course, being Harry's girlfriend). But Hermione did get to spend almost all of her time with Harry and Ron didn't treat her like she was a wart on his thumb; which was how he treated Ginny.  
  
"Will you give it up already?" Said a very annoyed best friend. "He probably finds that fact that you're so taken with him a bit creepy, not to mention the fact that he's not about to date his best friend's sister!" Melody finished with many irritating slurping noises as she slopped down her soup. Ginny couldn't help admit that the bespectacled Melody Pratchet was right. She hated it when Melody was right.  
  
"He has a girlfriend, Melody, a GIRLFRIEND!" Ginny whined lolling her head around and looking rather depressed.  
  
"Who?" Now Melody was curious.  
  
"Parvati Patil! UGH, I feel like greatest oaf that ever lived!"  
  
"Ginny," breathed Melody, shaking her blonde head, "He's a great guy-"  
  
"Only the greatest that ever lived!" said Ginny. Melody continued as if there was no interruption.  
  
"But he isn't worth getting so upset over. You've got more important things to worry about."  
  
"Yeah, like what?" Snapped Ginny angrily.  
  
"Homework, maybe" Ginny ignored her and went back to her own tomato soup.  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	2. Nightmares

Ginny convinced Melody that Harry's worth was a matter of opinion, hugged her good bye and set off for Quidditch practice. She had finally made the team. The Keeper. She loved it almost as much as she loved Harry. The wind in her hair, and the look on the Slytherin chasers' face when she blocked the Quaffle. Ginny ran to meet Harry (the new Quiddtich captain) outside the changing rooms. Her seventeen year old, twin brothers Fred and George approached Harry the same time. Fred rested his elbow on Ginny's head and George cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Oy, Harry! Got any new plays for us? I'm just dying to hear!" George said sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly. Fred coughed to hide a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, Harry, your little pep talks are almost as interesting as Wood's used to be." Added Fred Ginny pushed him away so he stumbled and almost fell. "Hey! Ow! Ginny, what was that for?"  
  
"You two just leave Harry alone! He's a GREAT Quidditch captain, and as you can tell, we haven't lost one game this season. We're in the lead and will almost definitely win the cup, so I suggest you take him seriously, ok?" Realizing what she had just said and that the twins were rolling on the ground, howling with laughter, she quickly ran into the changing rooms. Her face was the usually cherry colour it was when Harry was around. EVERYONE knew about how much Ginny loved Harry - except well...Harry, who cluelessly followed her into the changing rooms to get out his spread sheets.  
  
"Alright," Harry had said when the entire team was present and in their scarlet and gold Quiddtch robes. The team included three Chasers, fifth years Seamus Finnagan and Dean Thomas, and seventh year Lee Jordan. The two Beaters were Lee's best friends and Ginny's brothers Fred and George. And one Keeper, Ginny. Then there was, of course, (in Ginny's opinion) the best Quidditch player in the history of the world, the Seeker and captain, Harry.  
  
As he began to explain the plays, Ginny listen with all attention on him. She wanted to impress Harry by knowing exactly what he wanted them to do, and doing it. Practice went great. Ginny showed off and really made Harry happy. He kept smiling at her and she kept wishing he would hold her close to him like he did in the Chamber of Secrets four years ago. God, she hated thinking about that......sometimes she still had nightmares.  
  
Ginny yawned and blinked her eyes awake. Her back was soar she had been sleeping on a cold, hard stone floor. She looked around the vaguely familiar, cavernous room in despair. Ginny had been here before. Only once in real life......but countless times in her dreams. She rose slowly from the wet floor. She was shivering. How many times would she have to come back to the Chamber of Secrets? How many times would she have to see his face again? She counted to three in her head; and right on cue Tom Riddle stepped out of the shadows cast by a seven-foot tall stone statue of a serpent with emerald eyes.  
  
"Oh, Ginny. I know you know the truth. You know I would never hurt you." He said in a calm but pleading voice. He was so beautifully terrifying. Or maybe he was terrifyingly beautiful. Ginny had never been able to decide. "Harry is a liar, Ginny. I am the only one that's ever loved you; he's jealous of what we had. So he sought to destroy it." Ginny was mouthing along with every word Tom said, but he didn't seem to notice. Just as she had predicted he would, he took three steps closer to her and put his right hand on her freckled cheek. "Don't let him, Ginny, don't let him win."  
  
Percy's old barn owl squawked in irritation and pecked at Ginny's nose. Ginny opened her eyes, and poked the old stupid owl. It flew across the room and hooted indignantly. Why did it always happen this way? Ginny knew perfectly well what was going to happen in those dreams; and yet, she always awoke from them shaking and terrified. "It's just a dream, just a dream," She told herself. Melody stretched and squinted in the early morning sunlight.  
  
"Ginny? What are you doing up this early on a Saturday?" she watched Ginny pull on her slippers and bath robe.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Melody, I'll see you later." The other three girls that shared Melody and Ginny's dorm were Ramona Saenz, beautiful, exotic, every boy's dream; Amelia Sanders, lanky, awkward, but sweet; and Mia McGuire, a little too much like Nevelle Longbotton (enough said). They were all still sleeping soundly with good dreams. Melody took the letter from the owl and put it on Ginny's pillow. Shaking her head, she lay back down and dozed off again. The common room was quiet and the only thing moving was a smoldering fire that was slowly, but surely dying. Ginny had just settled down in a squashy, maroon armchair and began to have her morning thoughts of Harry when she heard some whispering in the back corner. 


	3. Banshees and Fits of Hysterical Laughter

Ginny strained her ears to listen, but couldn't hear unless she got closer. So the curious little girl crawled on hands and knees silently to the back of the sofa where the whispering was coming from. She sat on the floor with her back to it and listened, hard. A girl giggled quietly and then Ginny could hear them kissing. She stuck out her tongue and wrinkled her nose. 'YUCK!'  
  
What they were actually saying was still muffled; but poor Ginny could recognize that voice from a million miles away. She was furious with herself and whit Harry. She knew Harry didn't like her, but to do this? But to be with someone else? How could he? Didn't he care about her, not even as a friend? She had known for at least a week, now, that Parvati was his girlfriend, but it hadn't really sunken in until now. Ginny hated reality checks. Slowly she turned around and peered around the side of the sofa. Sure enough, there they were, kissing. Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes and she crawled over to the portrait hole and slipped out, not caring if they heard her, or that she was still in her bath robe. Her flaming hair was in a messy, lose bun on the top of her head and her normally sparkling, blue eyes were dull and wet. In a fury, her eyes blurred with tears she ran, not knowing where she was going. Down a flight of stairs, up two, and down some more. After all that, she found herself in the Entrance Hall. She collapsed right there on the floor. And as her knees hit the stone, a shock of pain shot through her legs, but she didn't care. She wanted to scream. But before she could muster the courage (or the energy) she Froze .Ginny could feel someone watching her. She scanned the room suspiciously, and there, stand in the shadows was none other that Daniel Malfoy. As he stepped out his blonde hair glistened in the newly risen sun and a smile twitched on the corner of his lips.  
  
"What, Malfoy?" She choked out, frantically whipping her eyes.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just going for a stroll when I heard some banshee screeching about and, well, curiosity got the best of me and I went to see what was up. Turns out it was only you." He said this as if Ginny was the lowest, most sluggish thing on the planet. Ginny's only response was a look of utter venom. She whipped away another tear that was welling up in her eye.  
  
"Ahhh! Poor baby Weaswee," He said mockingly, "does Potter have a girlfriend? Well he must have some taste, seeing as how it's not you. Not that he could salvage much more." Ginny, scrambling to her feet, had a look of pure rage that made Daniel a little scared. She stood and got up right in his face, her hot breath on his neck.  
  
"Harry could get whomever he wanted, and just because he an my brother have outsmarted and out done your precious cousin a thousand times doesn't mean you have to be such an ass to me, pillock!" Daniel stepped away quickly, looking extremely stupid. Ginny had never stood up to him before.  
  
"Good Lord, take a deep breath, Weasley!" Was all he could think of to say before retreating back down the hall. Ginny decided that she, too best be getting back to the dorms before Argus Filtch, the caretaker, or Mrs. Norris, his somewhat deputy of a cat, caught her.  
  
When she got back, everyone was awake, dressed and heading down for breakfast. She looked around the room for Harry and saw him talking to Ron. She rolled her eyes and went into her dorm to change. She pulled on her deep blue sweater knitted by her mother; her brown skirt and securing the gold fasten on her cloak around her shoulders. Thank God it was a Saturday. As Ginny turned to leave, she noticed the letter waiting on her pillow. She opened it and read it aloud:  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
How are you? I hope you're well, how are Ron and the twins? Everything's fine at the Ministry. But, I didn't not send my best and extremely busy owl to you just for small-talk. There's something I you to do: heed my next words, Ginny as they are very important. From an anonymous, though very reliable source it has come to my attention that Fred and George have not ceased their reckless ways as they had promised me only two months prior to my writing this letter. It is with the twins' best interest at heart that I give you these next words of advise: if you are to come across any knowledge and/or proof of any of the twins' signature careless behavior it is imperative that you notify your mother of myself, as the both of us care greatly for them.  
  
Much love,  
  
Percy  
  
Ginny folded the letter so small that she could hide it in her fist and hurried to the Great Hall, where everyone had gone to eat. She skidded between the two tables and had to grab Fred's shoulder to stop herself from falling. He grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her on to the bench between him and George. She was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny what's wrong?" George put his arm around her and she wailed with laughter for a few minutes into his shoulder and Fred stared at her in horror. Finally she rubbed her eyes with her fist and cleared her throat.  
  
"It's Percy...He-'  
  
"What about him?" They said in unison.  
  
"He-He's the biggest pillock I have ever met!" And she was consumed by another fit of laughter.  
  
"W-Why? What did he do?" Ginny blinked and a tear or mirth slid down her freckled cheek.  
  
"Read it!" She threw the letter at George and took deep, calming breaths. She couldn't bear to watch them read or she'd explode again. 


	4. Charms

The next Monday, Ginny, Ramona, and Melody made their way reluctantly to Charms. Monday mornings were awful for all of them. The three girls talked and laughed and boys stopped to stare as Ramona smiled and tossed her silky, black curls. Ginny began to giggle, and Melody sighed jealously. Her thin, straight, a blonde hair and square glasses made her look rather plain. Especially next to what Ginny liked to call "Little Miss Exotic".  
  
"Ginny," Said Melody in an irritated way, "did you finish your Charms essay?" Ginny stopped giggling.  
  
"Yes," She said happily, "I've been keeping it in my bag for today, but-" She let out an over-dramatic gasp of surprise.  
  
"What?" Her two friends said in unison, Ramona sounding excited, while Melody was exasperated. Ginny smiled broadly.  
  
"Last Friday, when I was late for Potions I bumped into...well, you know," Melody rolled her eyes but said nothing, so Ginny continued. "And I dropped all my things and I think..." she paused to intensify the moment; Little Miss Exotic was jumping up and down, "I think he's still got my essay!" She finished with a squeal of excitement.  
  
"Well, you know what that means don't you?" Said Ramona with a smugness etched all over her olive face.  
  
"You're going to go get it for me? Oh, and you'll say something really witty and tell them I said it!" Ginny said hopefully. She looked at her dark friend pleadingly.  
  
"Uh, NO!" She said as though Ginny had claimed that one plus one equals seven. Ginny's face fell, and Melody shot her a look that quite clearly said 'Well you finally got what you wanted, didn't you?' Ramona raised her perfectly manicured eyebrows n surprise and continued.  
  
"Well, now you have a reason to talk to him! How bad can that be?" Ginny rolled big blue eyes toward the sealing.  
  
"Easy for you to say!" She retorted, "You're beautiful, and confident! I'll just choke and sputter like the great git that I am!" Ramona was shaking her head and smiling.  
  
"I, personally, don't think you will," She was still smiling, "but here's your chance to prove me wrong!" And before Ginny could get a word out edgewise, she was being prodded toward Harry who was passing with Ron and Hermione on his way to Transfiguration. Ginny narrowly avoided crashing right into Hermione who had a friendly smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, hello, Ginny." She said cheerfully, "Can we help-"  
  
"Whaddyou want!" Said Ron rudely. "Ginny, we've got to get to class!" Ron was very tall and was glaring down at his little sister, Hermione was smiling a little too broadly, and Harry had a look of polite concern on his perfect face. She stared into his beautifully bright green eyes and literally felt her legs turn to mush. "WHAT IS IT!?" Yelled Ron impatiently.  
  
"Well-um-it's-um. Harry?"  
  
"Yes?" He responded kindly.  
  
"I think that-um-well, you've got m-my Charms essay." She stammered. He smiled.  
  
"Oh yes, I've got it just here," he was rummaging in his shoulder bag. He found it and held it out to her. Ginny's heart was pounding as Harry's hand brushed against hers.  
  
"Th-thanks!" She breathed.  
  
"Sure thing!" He said happily and continued down the corridor as if nothing had happened. Ginny could hear Ron interrogating Harry about why he had her essay as she watched them retreat down the corridor.  
  
In class, Ginny had a hard time giving up her assignment to their tiny, squeaky Professor Flitwick. 


	5. Milicent Bullstrode

"Can you believe I got paired with Colin Creevey?" complained Melody as the forth years flooded out of Charms.  
  
"And Flitwick never gives us work this hard, 'a five-foot-long scroll on every charm we can remember'. It's outrageous if you ask me." Said Ramona coolly, pulling her long hair into a messy twist and securing it with her wand.  
  
"Oh you don't you go whining about it!" Snapped Melody, "You were pared up with Amelia; you'll do just fine." She was flustering all about, almost dropping all her things as she went rummaging around in her bag looking for nothing in particular. This is what she usually did when she was frustrated or angry. Ramona just smiled.  
  
"I wasn't complaining for me," she explained, "I was doing if for Ginny who seems so miserable she can't do it for herself. I mean, at least you and I got partnered with other Gryffindors. Poor Ginny's stuck with Daniel Malfoy." She looked sympathetically around at Ginny who was pouting some six feet away; her hands shoved in her pockets and her feet kicking the ground. Ginny had always liked the little Professor Flitwick! But how could he do this? The last person in her year that she wanted to be paired with! He was just like his stupid cousin, and Ginny knew she was going to have to do it all or fail Charms. The thought was tempting: just to not even approach Daniel, let him do what ever he wants, and just fail Charms. But her mother (not to mention Percy) would be furious. Ginny did not want to deal with that.  
  
As dinner was just about to start, she decided to catch Daniel on his way to the Great Hall. Having to talk to him at all was bad enough; she didn't need all his friends around to snigger and make jokes on the side. Ginny waited next to the marble staircase, close, but not too close, to the door that lead down to the Slytherin dorms. But, instead of concentrating on watching for him, she let herself be distracted by who was coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hi, Ginny." Said Harry gloomily. He looked tired and worn out. This upset Ginny, if there was one thing in the world she hated, it was un unhappy Harry. "I've had such a long day."  
  
"I know what you mean." Cooed Ginny quietly. Being understanding, is good, right? Or is it sounding too arrogant, saying that all her problems are worse than his? "But it's probably a lot more difficult for you." She added so hastily that she stumbled over her words. He smiled, and then shrugged.  
  
"Sometimes, maybe. It just depends, I suppose." There was a pause, then, "Look, Ginny, will you do me a favor?" He said almost nervously, as though it was already too much to ask.  
  
"Of, course! I'd love to!" she a little too loudly. Her face flushed. He smiled again and held out a small leather pouch of coins form his pocket. Putting it in her hand he said,  
  
"This Hogsmeade weekend, could you surprise Ron with some more candy?"  
  
"What, did he already loose all of the stuff Mum worked so hard to pay for?" Ginny demanded. Harry hushed her, and she immediately regretted getting so angry.  
  
"Millicent Bullstrode stole it. He was really upset, and I'd just buy him some myself, but if he knew what I was doing he wouldn't let me. So if you could just slip it to me under a table or something at the Three Broomsticks at around noon that would be so great." He said tentatively, as though worried she was still angry. Ginny sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry, you can count on me." She muttered, and trudged away before he could even say thank you. Ginny whished so bad that she hadn't jumped to conclusions about Ron; he was after all, Harry's best friend in the world. Harry never bickered and nit-picked with him the way Ginny did.  
  
It was so sweet that Harry was doing this for her brother, and all because the Slytherins are the biggest pile of pillocks that ever had the displeasure of exsisting.......Oh, god! The Slytherins! Daniel, she completely forgot about him. This was just great. She sprinted into the Great Hall, and, to her great despair, she saw, as usual, him sitting with friends across for his Draco and his cronies, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
She couldn't go over there now. But Ginny also knew that if she returned to the Gryffindor table without arrangements to work on their assignment, Melody would badger her until she did. And she didn't want to deal with that, either. Ginny took a deep breath and turned to face the Slytherin table. 


End file.
